Honorless
by CrimsonDynamics
Summary: For Honor AU. Where a group of wanderers have to join to fight the bringer of war, Apollyon.
1. Introduction

**Since I do not yet have** _ **For Honor**_ **I thought I'd attempt to fill the hole with a story. And since what I am going to use does not have an official name I will put a list. So, I suppose this is an alternate universe (AU). I hope you enjoy! – Crimson**

 **The Lawbringer – William Raven**

 **The Peacekeeper – Ava Hunter**

 **The Orochi – Otake Keishi**

* * *

William Raven walked on the muddied, wet path that led to the kingdom of Veryon. It was raining quite heavily. But that did not surprise William for it was the rainy season. After a long walk, he finally grew tired. He sat down on a stump of a tree. He opened a sack he brought with him. It was filled with little food and little water. He took a tiny sip of water and a nibble of bread. Not wanting to waste any more resources, he put them back in his sack and laid down to rest his head. The sky was filling with darkened clouds and the sun was nowhere to be seen. Instead replaced by the moon. Time was growing short so he decided he couldn't rest for any longer. He stood and continued down the path.

* * *

The sword clashed with the woodof the dummy. She had been training for hours. Only going to get some water. She didn't want to waste any time. She knew that peace had to come sooner than later. And that was what she wanted. Peace. Many told her that it was a fantasy, world peace. But, she was eager to prove them wrong.

"Lady Ava." It was an older man's voice that could be mistaken with no other. It was Darrien, their servant for years. She heard him but said nothing. Warranting him to say her name again, "Lady Ava."

This time he got a response, "What is it Darrien?" The words were said without care. Just as a response.

"Your Father wanted you." Darrien's words carried woe. Ava's father, Tyr Hunter, was brutal. Tyr did not care for his servants. Ava, his daughter, he cared for little more than them. They were all 'assets' as he once said.

"I do not wish to go." Ava said returning to her practice.

"But you know what will happen if you don't." Darrien told her. And she did know, beatings. She remembers the switch he used on her very vividly. She still had the scars from those times.

"I do." Ava told him, "But I do not wish to go."

"But, Ms. Ava." Darrien started, but did not finish knowing he couldn't persuade her. Instead of finishing he just sighed.

"Please tell Mr. Hunter that he can find me here if it is that desperate." She told him with little interest in the conversation.

"Yes, madam." He said and walked back inside.

* * *

Otake Keishi watched as the many men in armor walked down the trail. The man on the horse was his mission. He waited until the men walking were too far ahead to be able to do anything. And when that happened he took his chance. He leapt from the cover of the bush, tackled the man on the horse and into the cover of the bush in the other side. The man recovered quickly and unsheathed a dagger that was on his waist. Otake returned the favor. The man slashed at Otake's face. Otake put his hand up to his cheek and felt a little spill of crimson blood. Otake leapt towards the man with his knife, cutting deep into the man's side. He screamed and cursed at Otake whilst gripping his side. Otake's eyes (which were the only exposed part of his face) remained emotionless. Otake bowed and plunged the dagger into the forehead of the man. Otake removed the sword and ran his hand along the blade cleaning off the blood of his newest victim.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, this is just a short chapter for you to get to know a small about the characters. I hope you enjoyed. I might be putting some custom characters in so if you want you can send me PM's with your characters. Just include name, type, short backstory, etc. I will not be allowing any 'mage or wizardry' powers. So, sorry about that. Anyway, I'm not sure when this will be updated. Hopefully next week or this week.**

 **Crimson**


	2. Given a Mission

"William Raven, of Fai. Is that correct." The man said. William nodded to the question.

"That is correct." William said, "is there anything else?"

"No, sir." The guard said through the windows. The guard exited the post and lifted the large post (with some help from William) and let him through. William thanked the guard and kept following the road into Veryon.

The city of Veryon was one of the largest in the region. It was a city of peace and unity. There was no restriction on entry. It had no walls or no fences. William always thought that it was a bad choice in case of raids from the Vikings or assassinations from the Samurai. But its standing is proof that everyone who enters the city becomes peaceful. But that doesn't stop the occasional protests within the city because of the diversity. Some of the citizens felt threatened by the Samurai and the Vikings especially.

William walked through the crowded streets to get to the Tyr. Tyr was the Veryon Outpost. It was supposed to house the guardians of the city in case if anything happened. If something bad were to have happened, then Tyr must know about it.

William entered through the small doorway and found himself in the reception. The lady at the desk looked up and smiled.

"Ah, William are you here to see Gharon?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, I am." William answered, "is he available?"

"Yes." The receptionist said, "should I call him?"

"Please." William told her as he sat down in one of the seat. The metal of his suit scraped the fabric of the seat. He looked down to see some of the cotton. He got up and his face flushed a little.

"I'm sorry about that." He said with a grin.

"Oh, don't worry. Those seats are easily replaced." She said with a smile, "anyway, you can go in."

William thanked her and went down the long hallway. The door had the name of Gharon plastered on the top of the frame. He closed his grip around the knob and opened it.

"Ah, William what brings you here?" Gharon said.

"I have finished my mission and am looking for a new one." William told, "and now I ask what it is."

"Well I have a mission that I need to be done, but you cannot do it alone." Gharon said to William as he rubbed his goatee, "maybe if you could pull together worthy individuals to help you then it could be done."

William nodded, "Very well, sir." William stood and moved to the door.

"And William, make sure they're worthy." Gharon told him.

"Yes, sir." William said and left the room. He said his farewells to the receptionist and entered the streets once again. He pondered of who he was to bring along.

* * *

Ava entered the pub and sat at the bar atop a stool. She looked at the bartender and nodded. He nodded back and turned his attention to the shelves filled with glasses and drinks. He returned with a glass and a bottle filled with whisky. She thanked him and turned on her seat to look over the people in the pub. She noticed a Viking in the pub and she hissed at him. She hated Vikings. The reason is because she lost her mother during a raid of theirs. She almost crushed her glass but she controlled her anger.

"Everything alright?" The bartender asked as he was cleaning his glass.

"No, I'm fine." Ava insisted, "why?"

"Oh, no reason." The bartender said after an uncomfortable silence, "except that you nearly broke your glass."

"Sorry, sir." Ava said, "I should take my leave now."

The bartender nodded, "Okay." Ava handed him her glass and walked out the door.

* * *

"Otake Keishi, you have done well my servant." The words came from a man with a heavy Japanese accent, just out of sight, "With that peace-speaker out of the way, Apollyon can finally take Feir out from the inside."

Otake pondered the words for a second before nodding. He turned to walk out but was stopped by the voice of the man again.

"And Otake. I hope you have some fun in this time without war." He said event though it sounded more like a command.

* * *

 **And that was part two. I hope to make a section about each of the three main characters in each chapter. I hope this isn't confusing by the way. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Crimson**


	3. Enemies on the Horizon

**This character was sent to me by** _ **LunaRose2468**_ **and I thought it was a good idea.**

 **Nobushi - Mirai "the Snow Blossom Nobushi"**

* * *

Mirai shot up in her bed thinking about the nightmare she had just had. She hadn't been able to get Apollyon out of her head since the kidnapping. She moved herself to the edge of the bed and looked across the one-room hut. She saw a sketch of her friend and motherly figure Ai. Sadly, Ai had passed away not too long ago. Mirai had already felt lost without her. She stood up and walked to her place of peace. The cherry blossom tree stood much taller than the others in the area. Mirai sat underneath the tree. She sat there for hours until dawn.

"Mirai, someone wants to see you." The voice came from an immature boy, "he says it's important."

Mirai pondered on the words; she didn't remember anyone who needed anything too important. Mirai stood up and nodded to the boy, "Where is he?"

"He's in the chief's hut." The boy responded to her, "and he's getting impatient."

"Let us go, then." Mirai told the boy. Mirai walked along the path that led into the heart of the city where the chief was located. When she reached the hut; Mirai realized the boy had left her probably a while back. She entered the small hut. Even though it was larger than the other huts it was still small. She looked inside to see the chief of the village and the man who's back was towards her. The chief, upon noticing her, stood, and smiled.

"Mirai, you're here!" The chief said with a grin plastered on his face, "this is Aeyome. He is the leader of the Demon's Head clan. He wants to speak with you."

'Aeyome' stood and turned to Mirai, "Yes, that is true. I do want to speak with you." Aeyome turned to the chief, "Alone."

The chief's look of shock turned to a faint one of fear as he quickly nodded and left. Aeyome turned back to Mirai.

"I want to help you." Aeyome said. Mirai looked at him confusingly.

"What do you mean." Mirai's voice was quiet.

"I mean, that I want you to help me."

"You mean conquer other villages? Absolutely not!"

"That's not what I meant." Aeyome argued.

"I know how you get land. You and your clan are evil and dangerous! And I want no part in this." Mirai's voice was no longer quiet.

"If you want to believe that then go ahead. But you are wrong. And if you want to keep this village I suggest you join me." Aeyome told her with a grin, "you know how to contact me."

Aeyome stood and exited before Mirai could get another word. Mirai stood there thinking about the words spoken for minutes.

* * *

Otake walked through the emptiness of the Demon's Head clan's streets. Nothing seemed as it was supposed to be. Silence enveloped the air; something that wasn't common. He checked many of the buildings; they were mostly empty. Otake knew something was wrong. The villages were empty only if enemies were spotted along the distances. Otake ran to one of the watchtowers to check. He saw horses and men. Was he abandoned? Maybe. Demon's Head clan didn't care for its citizens nor its officials. So, it did not surprise him.

Otake wasn't one to idiotically stand and fight if there was no hope; especially if there was no one to fight for. He ran to the stables; nothing. His best chance was to run and hope he is fast enough. He started to sprint because is life _did_ depend on it. The gravel crunched beneath his feet as he ran towards the closest habitation. He almost collapsed many times, but he forced his body to go. When he finally gave in he just fell. He would lay there for Otake didn't know. It felt like a total body shutdown for him. And he almost hoped it was.

His eyes barely opened to the rain. His head was in a puddle of water. He almost didn't want to wake up but he knew his duties made him. He weakly got up. He looked down at his muddied body and hands. He looked back up towards the muddied path that was heading forward into a large forest. Otake started walking, for he knew it would take days for him to find someone who could help him.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I mainly wanted to focus on the Samurai. This one took a little while to make. And as for** _ **Lama's**_ **review: thank you for clearing that up. I assumed that it was an order of rank. As I have previously stated I didn't play the game, so I wouldn't know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Crimson**


	4. Man on the Road

Darrien opened the door to William Raven.

"Greetings, William. What brings you here?" Darrien asked. The Ravens had been good friends to the Hunters for many years.

"I am here to see Lady Ava." William Raven answered the question. Darrien stood there for a moment before nodding and motioning for William to enter the home. William sat down on one of the wooden seats. Darrien exited the room and walked down a long hallway. William looked around the room; there were many paintings and tables with flowers. The carpet on the floor was the fur of a bear. Which bear? William didn't know.

William looked up to see Ava Hunter walk in. She was drenched in sweat from what William thought would be because she was in the training area. She usually was; even though it was against her father's wishes. He walked over to Ava.

"Are you alright? You seem tired and stressed." William observed from her sweat and heavy breathing. She looked at him annoyed by the question.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned him, "is it to tell me to obey my father's wishes? Because you know it will not happen."

William grinned, "I know. Which is why I have given up on that."

"I see. Then, why are you here?" She once again questioned.

"I see you would like an answer." She nodded at the redundant question.

"I am here to ask if you would join me." William asked her.

"On what, William?"

"I have received a new mission from the Veryon Order and I need a…" He paused looking for the right word, "a helper?"

"And what is this mission exactly?" Ava asked.

"I can't disclose that, but it will be helpful if you could join me." William responded, "you do not have to accept the offer."

Ava pondered the option for a second. William waited patiently. Ava looked at him seeing if there were any lies in his statement; none that she could see in him. She nodded.

"When do you want to meet me?"

"Please meet me tomorrow on the far West side of town, if that is okay." Ava nodded once again.

William thanked her for her time and exited.

* * *

Mirai sat underneath the cherry blossom tree once again. Pondering the words spoken from Aeyome about the offer. She didn't know if she had to join him. She didn't want to see this village crushed or conquered under the hands of the Demon's Head Clan. She hated that clan; their ways were immoral and wicked. She already experienced those ways under Apollyon. She didn't want those ways repeated with her. She had to make a decision though.

Mirai knew what decision it had to be. It would be a hard choice. But it would be the right one. She walked down the dirt path that led around the city and into the mountains. She would leave the life she knew behind and join a new one. One that she didn't want.

She walked down the path. It was a long winding path. She kept walking until she noticed something strange. It was a man. A man dressed in a Samurai Orochi's armor. There was no insignia on the shoulder. He was down in a muddied puddle. He seemed to be unconscious; she didn't know why. Maybe from exhaustion? She looked from the direction he came: it was a large forest. She knelt beside the man and examined his face. It was scarred heavily. The scars would make it easy to identify him.

Maybe she should help him. It would be what Ai would have wanted. She pulled him out of the water and laid him on the smoothest stone she could find (which wasn't very smooth). She made a small fire beside him. She placed a small bag of food next to him. She stood there for a moment before continuing on her path.

* * *

 **Hello everybody, sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I hit a writer's block and can't find anything to write. I'm sorry. Hopefully I will get over this block. And as for everyone wanting to make the chapter's longer: I want to but as I said I have a writer's block and can't write anything that would be interesting. So sorry once again. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Crimson**


	5. Acceptance

William stood on the cliff over the ocean half-expecting her to not come. He half-expected her father to prevent her from coming. But here she was, climbing up the beaten path. He offered her some water which she refused. She let herself fall to the ground heavily. She sighed.

"I'm surprised you made it." William told her just to kickoff this conversation, "Did your father say anything."

"He doesn't know." She responded quickly, "Can we get to business?"

"Yes, I am here to ask that you accept my offer."

"Tell me the details first, and then I might accept."

"The Demon's Head clan. It has been terrorizing all the factions. I am in lead of the mission in which we will stop their actions. And I am required to gather a small group of people. And I know you'd be a good addition."

Ava didn't ponder the offer for too long of a time for she already knew her answer. She stood and looked William in the eye. As a kid, William and Ava were the best of friends. Even though he would play tricks on her, they were inseparable. That was until William had entered the Knight training program. Ava didn't see William much after that. Until, now. She guessed it were the tricks he played that made her lose trust in her friend. Or maybe it was the fact he abandoned her. Or both.

William stood there waiting for Ava to make the decision when she turned to look over the ocean. It was a beautiful scene. The sun was just rising now. She wondered about how long it would take, if she accepted, for her father to notice she was gone. But she didn't care.

Ava turned back to William and nodded. He grinned and nodded back at her. They walked down the long path that led towards the town. The ride back to the town was quiet. Ava wandered farther into her thoughts. When they finally arrived into town they gave the horses back to their caretakers and walked to the Hunter manor for Ava to pack her things.

Darrien opened the door to William and Ava. He welcomed them in and asked if they'd need anything. After a refusal, he walked down one of the expansive halls. William waited for Ava as she walked to her room. He sat there waiting for almost fifteen minutes when Ava entered with a bag. Ava gave a quick nod and they left the manor.

* * *

Otake woke up slowly. He didn't know what had happened. His arms were weak but he forced himself up. He as lying on a large, flat rock. There was a fire that had been extinguished a long time ago and a small bag. He opened it and found three small loaves of bread. Who had done this? He was grateful. He pulled himself off the stone and stood. He grabbed the bag of food and carried on.

He walked for miles until he reached a small village. He walked through the crowded streets. He did not like crowds. He walked into the market. He looked over the stands. There were lots of fruit, meat, animal heads, weaponry, and much, much more. He almost lost his balance when a large man bumped into him.

"What the hell is wrong with this place." He muttered to himself.

He pushed his way through the crowds just wanting to exit the place. He was almost out when he noticed the sun was going down. He decided to stay at an inn for the night and exit in the early morning. He made his way to the Gharon Inn. It was small but inexpensive so it'd have to do. He paid the woman the desk, received his key, and entered the room. It was simple. A small bed and a desk. He looked out the window at the now darkened and barren streets. No torches lit up the roads. We sat on the bed and thought about how he had woken up earlier that day. Dreams swept him away.

Mirai walked into the burning, pillaged village cautiously. The symbols on the signs seemed familiar. She couldn't put her finger on it. She looked around. What had happened here? Maybe time would tell.

* * *

 **Sorry guys, if this isn't as long as you hoped for. I was planning on making this longer but I needed to rush this out. Sorry. But nonetheless I hope you enjoy!**

 **Crimson**


	6. Mutiny

Aeyome looked towards his master with fear. He was standing with a group of the other Demon's Head clan higher ups. He hoped the glance he stole wasn't seen. But, as with everything else, she knew about it. She turned to him and excused his little group.

"Is something wrong, Aeyome?" She said with a darker tone than usual. Aeyome shook his head in fear.

"N-no." Aeyome stuttered. His blatant lie caused his master to laugh at him.

"Don't lie to me, Aeyome. Or else you'll have to face the edge of my sword." She hissed at him, "And trust me, many know that feeling and it isn't pleasant."

"Yes, Apollyon." Aeyome said as he swallowed heavily. Apollyon smiled and walked away towards other members of their 'alliance'. Aeyome felt his neck and swallowed heavily again. He looked around the little camp site. The fire cackled at his fear of his master. Aeyome clenched his fist and walked over to Apollyon.

"Apollyon." Aeyome said from behind her. Apollyon straightened at her name and turned.

"Aeyome." She said loudly wanting people to see what was about to happen.

"I will no longer be a puppet of your games." Aeyome said almost challenging her. Apollyon laughed.

"Don't forget your place." Apollyon hissed.

"I am not underneath you, but you are underneath me!" Aeyome shouted as he reached for the dagger on his hip. His action was quickly stopped by the blade of Apollyon's dagger cutting of Aeyome's right hand. Aeyome, who was in shock, screamed and grabbed his wrist. Apollyon leaned into Aeyome's ear.

"Don't forget your place, peasant." Apollyon spat with venom before turning to the people watching, "This is what happens to those who defy me!"

After a brief pause and motioning to Aeyome she continued, "Never challenge Apollyon or you will severely regret it! This man, Aeyome, is lucky for what he did."

Apollyon looked back at Aeyome and smirked. Aeyome, who was still screaming in pain, briefly glanced up at Apollyon. Some of the Demon's Head members rushed to Aeyome and started to bandage his hand when Apollyon stopped them.

"I am not finished with this traitor." Apollyon knelt in front of Aeyome and scooped dirt into her had. Aeyome's eyes darkened with fear.

"No, you wouldn't." Aeyome begged her, "Please don't."

Apollyon smirked and pushed the dirt into his injury. He screamed as she infected the wound. She stood and walked away. Aeyome tried to get the dirt out of his wound but with no avail. The Demon's Head member who were previously stopped tried to help Aeyome.

* * *

William rode with Ava out of the City of Veryon and into the forests surrounding. The ride was rather quiet. But that's what William had expected out of Ava. He knew she hated small talk so he didn't try to make some with her. So, he rode in silence. They would occasionally come across some people who were walking. But they were far and few between.

William decided that they should set up camp for the night. Ava agreed. He started setting up camp as Ava collected wood for the fire. William thought that Ava could be regretful for leaving her father but only time would tell. Ava returned with a stack of wood and dropped it in the middle of the camp area. As William started the fire he noticed Ava had walked into one of the tents.

"I'm going to sleep early." Ava said in a quiet tone. William nodded at her and sighed.

He dragged a large rock over to near the fire and sat on it. He let his mind wander over to how he was going to complete his mission. He wondered if he could go to the last village the Demon's Head clan was last seen at, Vicara. Vicara was a small village located between large hills on the North, South, and West sides. On the East side was a river. The only ways to enter was either to take the long hike over the mountains or take on of the boats down the river. William decided on the latter.

* * *

Otake sighed as he rose from his bed the next morning. It was late enough that there was sunlight, but early enough that the people didn't crowd the streets yet. He reached for his Orochi armor. He looked into the reflection of him that was cast into the window. He sighed again as he looked at his helmet. Its plain gray with hints of dark red and black reminded him of the things he had done. He contemplated leaving the helmet in the room. He set it down on the counter and ran a hand through his brown, wavy hair.

He retrieved his sword and returned it to the sheath on his hip. He grabbed the door knob, turned it, and exited the room. He made sure to return the key. He had decided on leaving the helmet. Maybe it was the right choice? He could only guess. He walked through the streets, mind full of his past. He didn't know why he had done those things. He knew one thing of certain: he needed to start over. And that would start with leaving his old life behind.

Otake thought back to the previous day and how he awoke. He needed to go back and find them. He turned back the way he entered the city and started going back. He would most likely never find them again, but he had to try.

* * *

Mirai entered a burned building in the village. There didn't seem to be any traces of any people living here. Or if there was evidence, that evidence has been long gone. She thought back to the man she had helped. He had come from here, was he responsible? He did look like he had been fighting recently. She knelt beside a piece of cloth. The cloth was a dark green with a black horned creature. It struck a resemblance to Aeyome's insignia on his shoulder. Then it snapped, this was a village that had been raided by the Demon's Head clan. Was that man she saved part of the Demon's Head clan?

She suddenly felt guilty in her stomach. Not that this was her fault. She didn't know why she felt like this. Mirai stuffed the cloth into her small bag and continued walking through the ruins of this fallen city. The more she walked into the city the more guilt struck she felt. She placed a hand on her head. It felt warm.

"Damn." Mirai cursed under her breath.

She guessed it was the flames around her. She removed her mask and pulled up her coat over her mouth and nose. She looked around for a clear path out of the city. The fog made it difficult to see anything. She started walking slowly in a direction. She didn't know where she was headed but she had to go somewhere.

* * *

 **I hope this one is long enough for you guys/girls. I'll try to make them longer. Don't worry, I'm trying. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **Crimson**


	7. Sprouting Friendship

Mirai stopped when she looked through the fire and saw a figure. The figure looked like an older woman. It was hard to tell from where she stood. Mirai took a step closer and called out to the figure.

"Hello?" She yelled, hands cupped around her mouth to increase the sound. The figure turned to face her. Mirai couldn't make out the facial features. The figure turned their back to her and started walking away. Mirai started walking after the figure. She would easily catch up to the slow-walking figure. She placed a hand on the figure's shoulder. Mirai almost fainted when she saw the face of the woman.

"Ai?" That was all that Mirai could say. Ai smiled.

"Mirai." Ai said quietly.

"What happened? I thought you died!" Mirai yelled at her former master.

"I did." Ai told bluntly, "You are asleep, my dear."

"Ai, what am I supposed to do?" Mirai asked, accepting her fate knowing that Ai was never wrong. Ai smiled.

"Such a lost child." Ai told her. Mirai looked down. She was lost. She didn't know what to do or where to go. She needed guidance, "What you need to do is follow what you believe is right. Even if others may stand against you."

Mirai looked up, "But I can't. Not alone."

Ai smiled at her child-figure, "You won't be."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know when you do." Ai told her. Ai turned her back towards Mirai, "You are waking up."

"Wait! Don't leave me!" Mirai cried. Ai just kept walking away, "Please!"

Mirai fell on her knees. Tears coming from both eyes. The area started to brighten. She was waking.

* * *

Mirai threw herself up from on the ground. There was man who looked familiar sitting across from her. His eyes were closed; he must be sleeping too. She looked around the camp. They were no longer in the city but outside of it on top of a small hill overlooking the burning wreckage. She saw her mask laying beside her. She grabbed it and put it on. She noticed the man was also wearing a mask over the bottom of his face. He seemed recognizable but she couldn't put her finger on it.

The man moved slightly before opening his eyes. His head moved towards her. When he saw she was awake, he stood.

"I trust you slept well." He said to her. She nodded. His voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

"Who are you?" Mirai asked.

"I'm the one who saved your life." He responded, "What were you doing in there anyway?"

She stayed quiet for a couple seconds, "I was trying to find out what happened."

"The village was attacked by Vikings." He paused for a few seconds, as if wondering if he should saw the next part, "It was the village of the Demon's Head clan."

Mirai looked at him, "Really?"

He nodded. Mirai stood and sighed.

"Now, that you are okay, I should go." The man took his pack. Mirai watched him as he started to walk away.

"Wait." Mirai stopped him, "Remove your mask."

He sighed. He put his hands on the brim of his mask and pulled it down. He sighed again and turned to Mirai. Mirai stood back almost in shock. He was the man she had helped.

"You're him." She whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"You're the man whom I found on the road." She said louder this time, "You're him!"

"You're the one who… saved me?" He asked. She nodded, "Well I suppose this warrants some thanks."

"I'm sure you would have done the same thing. Like you did." She chuckled quietly.

"What is your name?" He questioned.

"Mirai." She responded hesitantly, "You?"

"Otake."

* * *

 **Hey guys/girls, sorry if the chapters are getting very short. I just don't have too much time to right with things going on. I'll try to update whenever I can. The newer chapter will most likely be short. They will probably focus on one or two characters at a time instead of trying to fit all of them in. Again, sorry.**

 **Crimson**


	8. Time

William had decided to get up quietly deciding that Ava needed the rest. He climbed out from under the small tent. He stood and leaned against the large wooden pole that held up his tent. He sighed and rubbed his hand against his face.

"You alright?" Ava had awoken. Looks like William wasn't quiet enough.

"Yes." William looked at her, "Why are you awake. It's only just dawn."

"I could say the same." She said while keeping her eyes locked on him. He chuckled at her witty comment.

"I'm just trying to think of the best way to deal with this Apollyon character." He said as he turned his head to look at her.

"I'm sure you will figure out what to do." She encouraged him. He weakly smiled at her before crouching down to start the fire. He looked up at her.

"What do you know about this Apollyon, if anything." He asked her while keeping his eyes on the two wooden sticks he was using to create a fire.

"Not much. I just know that wherever she goes she brings war." She looked down at the fire he had created, "But you knew that."

He nodded while keeping his eyes locked on the fire.

* * *

Time.

Only time would tell. How did he know? Because the face of war told him.

* * *

She laughed wickedly at his defeated figure. He hated himself for being blinded by her words. He tried to run but she caught up with him. Now, with a sword's tip touching his neck, he realized his stupidity. He should have just buried his guilt.

"You thought you could run from me." Apollyon hissed, "I always catch my prey."

He swallowed heavily. He couldn't face his former leader. The face of evil stared down at him with a sly grin. He turned his head. He was sweating heavily by this point. She laughed at him again.

"Too scared?" She grinned underneath the helmet of hers, "I thought you were a Lawbringer, not a simpleton."

He bit down on his tongue to prevent himself from angering her further. She threw the sword into the ground beside his neck and leaned on it, to get closer to his face.

"What are you going to do with me?" He asked, fear filling his voice. He could feel her smile from beneath that helmet. That helmet that provoked fear into anyone who looked at it. Nobody didn't get that feeling. That feeling of instant fear. He knew it wasn't the helmet but the wearer of the helmet. He had never felt this fear.

"Time." She whispered in his ear, "Time would tell."

His eyes widened. She stood and spit down at him. She mounted that infamous black horse and road away. He was too shaken to attempt to stand. He didn't know how but he willed himself to. _Time. Time would tell._ What did that mean? He was scared to find out.

* * *

 **Once again, sorry for the short chapters. I wanted to publish this because I wrote this up while waiting for a friend of mine. I hope you enjoyed this extremely short chapter. Part 2 of "Sprouting Friendship" will come out soon, hopefully.**

 **\- Crimson**


	9. The Viking Village

Otake landed on the ground with a thud. He knelt and scooped some liquid on his index and middle fingers. Blood. He examined the crimson liquid for a few seconds before determining that it was human. He stood and wiped his hand on the handkerchief he kept tied to his belt. He looked around the narrow mountainside path. There were many scratches and cuts in trees and rocks. He determined that it must have been a violent encounter involving two or maybe three people. He walked to edge of cliff and peered over. Skid marks went all the way down. He guessed that someone pushed a body over.

"Anything?" Mirai asked as Otake returned to his horse. Otake shook his head as a response. She sighed.

"We should keep moving to see if anything is up ahead." Otake suggested. Mirai nodded her head and kicked her horse to make it move. Otake caught up to her a couple of moments afterwards.

They watched Otake and Mirai relentlessly. Mirai shifted uncomfortably on top her brown horse. Mirai leaned over on top of her horse towards Otake.

"Do you know why they're staring at us?" She whispered towards him.

"Samurai and Vikings have had bad blood for decades. Even though there has been no actual war in years, there has always been understood tension." Otake answered the question. Mirai leaned back onto her horse and kept her eyes on the path. They rode in silence throughout the rest of the city. The rest of the trip was somewhat peaceful except for the occasional taunt by a drunk Viking.

* * *

Otake and Mirai stepped into the loud bar and inn. They walked over to the countertop to ask for an available room. The man behind the scratched, broken counter eyed them.

"Is there an available room here?" Otake asked the small Viking, even though he wasn't "small". The Viking snorted before putting a key onto the counter. Otake placed a couple coins on the counter and handed Mirai the key. She took the key and strode towards the stairs. When she looked back to Otake, he was engaged in an intense argument with another patron.

"You Vikings were the ones to attack us. We did not want war with your... kind." Otake said calmly as the Viking clenched his fists angrily.

"Shut up you Samurai!" He almost shouted. Otake chuckled and stood, before nodding to the Viking. He walked over to Mirai.

"Everything okay?" Mirai asked. Otake chuckled and nodded.

* * *

The room was small; maybe too small. Otake went to sit on the wooden chair while Mirai stood in the doorway. Noticing that Mirai was standing in the doorway, he motioned her to the bed.

"Anything wrong?" He asked her as she made her way into the room. She let herself fall onto the bed.

"No." She said with her feet dangling over the edge.

"You need some sleep." Mirai nodded and let herself fall into a deep sleep as Otake put out the lantern.


End file.
